


Howl at the Moon with Me

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 100 Worlds of Danford [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 Worlds, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, no it's not connected to Someone To Watch Over You, they're actually wolves in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Danny is in heat, Harry's rut hits sooner than he expects, when they find each other in Hawaiian forest they do what comes naturally but what then?
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 100 Worlds of Danford [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936525
Kudos: 19





	Howl at the Moon with Me

"I'd choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality. I'd find you and I'd choose you."

World #2: Werewolf A/B/O AU – Alpha Harry, Omega Danny they meet during a full moon while Danny's heat and Harry's rut happen to sync up. But is their connection more than just physical?

* * *

Danny's paws pounded against the ground, his bright blue Omega eyes needy and terrified at the same time. His Heat had hit the moment the moon crested over the trees and Danny was sure every Alpha on the island could smell him, was chasing after him, following the sweet scent of an Omega ready to be claimed and bred.

His fur shone like gold as he streaked through the trees trying to find somewhere he could hide till the moon set and he could get home, to his padded and scent proof basement. He couldn't go now, too much chance he'd be spotted, claimed. And he didn't want that, not really.

A deep resonant howl echoed across the island and Danny froze, it was the howl of an Alpha in his rut. Danny shuddered, it was a sound few Omegas could resist, especially ones in Danny's position. He rough the urge, the need, to reply but when the howl sounded again his head threw back on instinct and he howled back.

* * *

Harry was new to the island, visiting on vacation, and he'd not expected his Rut to hit while he was away from home. He wasn't sure if it was the different climate, the severe time change or something else, but it hit him hard as he shifted and caused him to streak towards the jungle-like forests that grew on Hawaii. When he was far enough away from the city he threw back his head howled, deep and needful, hoping against hope that somewhere out there was a Beta or Omega who had what he needed. No answer at first, but he howled again and there it was... the sound of an Omega in Heat, needy, ready to be claimed and bred. A male Omega too which made Harry's cock slide from its sheath and throb almost painfully.

He took off at a run, a pace he'd never allowed himself before, his fur shimmering like bronze in the moonlight. He had to get to Omega before another did.

* * *

Danny paced like a caged animal, and it's what he felt like truth be told. He hated that his instincts had won out over reason. But there was nothing for it now. He could try to fun, but the Alpha would catch him anyway, or he'd be caught but another Alpha and he wasn't sure which would be worse.

He heard the beats of paws before he saw him, scented the deep musk of his need before that. As the bronze wolf bounded into the clearing Danny was stunned. He was bigger than Danny, but not by a lot. His fur shone with a near metallic quality, his eyes red like embers. They circled each other, taking in the other's scents, their need, their fertility, everything.

The Alpha growled softly and Danny whined in answer, lowering himself into position. The Alpah huffed, rubbing his head along Danny's flank, marking him, soothing him. Even in the midst of his Rut the Alpha takes care of him.

Danny trembles, his needs this, desperately, and so too does the Alpha. The tenderness lasts far too brief a time for Danny but the moment the Alpha mounts him nothing else matters.

* * *

Harry cannot believe the beauty of the Omega in front of him, he is exquisite, truly. He growls, confirming that this is the Omega that answered his call, the whine seals it for him and he huffs. He's not a complete animal, not completely lost to his instincts, not yet and so he nuzzles the Omega, giving him a few moments of tenderness before the need becomes too much and he mounts the beautiful golden Omega who is so perfectly positioned for him to claim.

His cock sinks home as the Omega's body parts willingly for him, the slick heat almost sears the sensitive skin of his cock as he drapes his body over the Omega's.

He growls softly in pleasure and then begins to move. His hips are a blur as he pounds into the hot, willing body beneath him, soft whines catch in the throat of the Omega as Harry sates a primal need in both of them. He can feel his knot beginning to swell, his hips hunching to the exact right position and then in one glorious moment they snap forward, sealing them together, their bodies hitting their climaxes almost at the same instant as they howl together at the moon.

* * *

Danny is fairly certain he's never cum so hard in his life, everything crystallizes in a moment of pure pleasure and “rightness” he doesn't know how to describe. And so he howls, he howls to the moon and the stars and the beautiful Alpha who binds them to each other and spills into him with a deep powerful heat that Danny swears seems to set him on fire from the inside.

He feels the Alpha's seed flood his passage, get drawn into his fertile womb and howls again.

* * *

The rest of the night is a blur of pleasure, both men and wolves losing count of the amount of times they mate and how often or long they lay knotted together until they fall asleep, utterly spent.

Danny is the first to awake in the morning, his body aching, belly still slightly distended from the amount of seed the Alpha had filled him with. He feels the Alpha's hairy chest and stomach against his back and makes a sound similar to a purr.

He stills as he feels the other man gently nuzzle the back of his neck, “Morning.”

Danny blinks, having not expected an Englishman to have been the one to take him.

“Morning.” He replies, voice a little raw from all the howling he'd done the night before.

“Are you alright?” The voice asks, soft and sincere.

“Ummm, yeah.” Danny replies and realizes he is, “I've never felt this way after the my first night of Heat. You?”

Another nuzzle, “I can't say I've ever felt this way during a Rut, no.” There's a pause, “My name is Harry.”

“Danny.”

“Short for Daniel?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Mmm, I like Daniel, do you mind if I call you that?” He asks softly, not releasing Danny from his grip.

“I dunno, only my Ma calls me that and usually only when I'm in trouble.”

Harry laughs, “Well you're certainly not in trouble with me darling.”

Danny hums softly, “No? Well, alright.”

Harry presses soft kisses along the back of Danny's neck and shoulder, “We should probably get up, get back to...wherever we left our clothes last night.”

Danny sighs, “I know.”

“I can come to you if you want,” His hips roll and Danny shudders feeling him hard against his backside.

“Y-you still want me?”

“I do. Besides, you're carrying my pups now, we should... get to know each other. Unless you don't actually want a Mate?”

Danny frowns, “I don't know. I didn't think I did but last night, the first time you knotted me?” Danny flushes, “I've never felt so peaceful... so good.”

Harry's hand shifts to rub Danny's hairy belly, “It felt right to me too Daniel, I want this, I want you, but only if you want it too. I won't force you.”

Danny shudders softly at Harry's touch, the words he says meaning so much. “I want it.”

* * *

Six months later Danny and Harry were wed and raising their pups. Danny had given birth to four pups, two Alpha sons, a Beta son, and a beautiful omega daughter. Life was perfect.


End file.
